Wolf Game tradução
by Jolly Ozzy Jones
Summary: Lord Voldemort pôs de lado por um momento sua busca pelo Menino Que Sobreviveu, e focou sua atenção em um alvo mais lupino... [sexto ano alternativo] classificado T por causa dos últimos capítulos.


Hey de novo!! Não, eu não desisti de postar traduções, embora a falta de reviews na Casting Moonshadows tenha me desanimado um pouco... Mas, como eu acho que não me expressei bem na minha nota lá, vou dizer aqui: Por favor!!!! Eu imploro por reviews!!!! POR FAVOOOOOOR!!!!!!!!

Bem, acho que é isso, hehe... Não custa dizer, apesar de vocês já saberem disso, não possuo nada que está nessa fic (a não ser meus comentários aqui) e nem o enredo, já que isso é uma tradução, a história é da autora saxgirl42, e ela autorizou esta tradução. Agora terminei!! Aí vai a história!!

1. Bolas de Neve

Os primeiros flocos de neve no sexto ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts foram recebidos com muita alegria pelos estudantes; eram apenas 10 horas da manhã daquele sábado, mas uma boa parte da escola já estava se divertindo no suave tapete branco. Estudantes mais velhos de todas as casas podiam ser vistos ensinando os mais novos como patinar no lago congelado, e alguns grupos de meninos faziam bonecos de neve, alguns claramente lembrando professores (o mais comum sendo um tipo alto, com nariz grande e aquilino; esse tipo sempre tinha sua cabeça cortada fora assim que ficasse pronto, para grande divertimento dos que o construíam).

Harry mesmo estava tendo uma brutal guerra de bolas de neve com seus amigos Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan e Neville Longbottom, enquanto Hermione Granger e Ginny Weasley observavam, debaixo de uma árvore próxima. Hermione tinha ensinado-os como enfeitiçar as bolas de neve para elas não pararem de voar até acertarem seus alvos, e agora o ar estava cheio de bolas de neve que iam atrás de qualquer coisa que se mexesse.

Em um ponto, uma bola de neve que Neville enfeitiçou voou para longe da 'batalha'. Procurando por um alvo, foi diretamente na direção de uma bonita mulher, de cabelos negros encaracolados que estava andando na direção da escola, lendo um livro: Professora Vedette Thoreau, a nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

Pobre Neville estava quase a avisando, mas não houve necessidade. Thoreau simplesmente levantou sua mão livre e pegou a bola de neve meros centímetros distante de sua cabeça, esmagando-a e deixando-a cair no chão atrás dela enquanto ela continuava seu caminho.

Os meninos olharam espantados; ela não tinha nem desviado os olhos do livro.

"Puxa vida! Vocês _viram_ aquilo?" Ron exclamou, com os olhos arregalados. Harry estava encarando, também, e nem se moveu quando uma bola de neve o atingiu na nuca.

"É..." ele disse, piscando enquanto a professora desaparecia de vista dentro da escola.

Desde o primeiro momento que ela foi apresentada na festa de boas vindas por um alegre Dumbledore, Harry sabia que havia algo... _diferente_ com a professora Thoreau. Talvez fosse o jeito que ela falou, com um perceptível sotaque francês que denunciava seu país natal. Ou talvez o jeito que ela mantinha sua pose graciosa, sendo que ela não aparentava nem 20 anos. Seus olhos violetas e brilhantes possuíam sabedoria muito além da aparente idade, e Harry não tinha certeza se confiava nela totalmente.

Mesmo assim, a demonstração do incrível patrono com formato de falcão dela no segundo dia de aula foi suficiente para ganhar o respeito de toda a classe, e em seguida de todos os alunos quando tiveram a oportunidade de presenciar seu talento.

Mas Harry ainda não podia confiar nela; ela era muito misteriosa, e esse novo incidente não o ajudou muito. _Ninguém _tinha reflexos assim; pelo menos não ninguém normal.

"Harry?"

Harry piscou e viu Hermione olhando-o com o cenho franzido. O resto do grupo estava lentamente fazendo seu caminho na direção do castelo, ainda conversando animadamente sobre a incrível 'pegada' de Thoreau.

"Certo. Estou indo." Ele disse, ignorando de propósito o olhar interrogativo que Hermione estava dando. "Já deve ser hora do almoço, né? Estou faminto."

"Sim, acho que é por isso que todos estão entrando. Harry, você está bem?" Hermione perguntou.

"Claro, por que não estaria?" ele disse casualmente, andando na direção dos portões do castelo.

"Porque você estava encarando na direção da professora Thoreau com um olhar realmente estranho. Como se você tivesse visto um fantasma," ela disse, parecendo um pouco pálida. Harry desistiu de fingir, sabia que não conseguiria enganar Hermione.

"Só tive um mau pressentimento sobre ela, é só. Tenho certeza que não é nada, Hermione. Não se preocupe com isso", ele disse.

"Eu não posso não me preocupar com isso, Harry. Tive o mesmo pressentimento. É estranho, mas parece que ela está escondendo algo de nós, e não sei se é algo inofensivo ou se é algo que devêssemos tentar descobrir", ela disse, diminuindo seu tom de voz agora que eles estavam dentro do castelo e cercados por grupos de alunos entrando no Salão Principal.

"Bem, o que quer que seja, já estamos no meio do ano escolar e ela ainda não tentou me matar, portanto não pode ser _tão_ ruim assim", Harry brincou, tentando parecer ok com a situação e fazer Hermione deixar o assunto. Ela deixou (um tanto relutante), e no momento seguinte estavam ocupando seus lugares na mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Ron, tirando seus casacos e luvas molhados.

"Que primeira nevasca!", Ginny exclamou, sorrindo do outro lado da mesa.

"É, e que guerra de bolas de neve!", Dean disse animadamente, ainda tirando neve dos seus cabelos escuros.

"É estranho," Ron comentou olhando para a mesa dos professores quando estes estavam tomando seus lugares, "mas eu estou realmente tentado a jogar esse garfo na professora Thoreau e ver se ela consegue pegar." Hermione nem piscou enquanto retirava todos os talheres de perto de Ron, meio sorrindo quando ele adicionou "Eu não estava falando sério!".

Harry sorriu e logo se perdeu nas montanhas de comida que apareceram na frente deles, esquecendo completamente de suas preocupações em prol da conversa animada com seus amigos.

-----

A próxima semana passou rapidamente, os professores enchendo seus alunos com lições e às vezes passando algum tempo além do final das aulas para dispensá-los.

"Talvez seja a lua cheia ou alguma coisa", Ron reclamou na quinta-feira à noite enquanto riscava outra linha do seu dever de História da Magia. "O que mais explicaria esse monte de porcaria de lição?"

"Se você tivesse feito seu dever de Astronomia, Ronald, você saberia que a lua cheia foi na última quinta-feira", Hermione disse casual, com o nariz enterrado em um enorme livro velho e empoeirado que – julgando pelos símbolos estranhos na capa – ela estava estudando para a aula de Runas.

"Ah, fica quieta, Hermione. Só porque _você_ gosta de passar a noite toda fazendo lição não significa que o resto de nós goste.", Ron murmurou sombriamente. Hermione suspirou, mas não retrucou, e Harry ficou contente com isso. Harry respirou fundo e afastou seu dever de Transfiguração, que ele estava tentando ignorar, espreguiçando-se e observando o relógio sobre a lareira.

Os três estavam entre os últimos no salão comunal, como normalmente. Eram onze e meia, e apenas duas meninas do terceiro ano que riam bobamente ainda estavam lá. Harry imaginou sobre o que possivelmente elas estavam falando, mas rapidamente percebeu.

"Hogsmeade!" ele disse de repente, fechando seu livro de Transfiguração. Ron pulou, xingando quando derrubou tinta em sua lição pela décima vez aquela noite. Hermione atirou-lhe um olhar reprovador, mas virou-se para Harry, decidindo não começar uma briga.

"O que tem isso?", ela perguntou.

"Nossa segunda visita é no próximo sábado! Tinha esquecido completamente até agora", ele disse, Ron sorriu.

"Ótimo! Agora pelo menos temos algo para nos motivar a agüentar amanhã", ele disse animadamente, guardando seu dever de História da Magia sem olhá-lo de novo.

"Ron, isso não está nem perto do tamanho que o prof. Binns disse que deveria ficar!" Hermione disse obviamente desapontada por ele desistir tão cedo. Ron fez uma careta.

"Bem, isso é tudo que eu tenho a dizer a respeito daquelas toscas guerras de gigantes que ele estava babando", ele retorquiu. Hermione suspirou.

"Ele estava falando sobre o Conselho de Bruxos de 1634 hoje. Nosso dever era discorrer sobre como isso afeta o mundo bruxo hoje.", ela disse. Ron ficou pálido, e Hermione suspirou de novo, fechando o livro de Runas. "Deixe-me ver isso."

Ron passou a ela agradecido, e a noite continuou com Hermione reescrevendo a maior parte da lição dele e Harry tentando relutantemente fazer o seu de Transfiguração.

-----

Atarde seguinte foi de poções, mas ninguém conseguia se concentrar na poção sonífera que estavam preparando, mesmo com Snape fungando sobre seus ombros.

"Você parece mais desligado hoje do que usualmente é, Potter" o mestre de Poções disse friamente quando Harry derrubou pela quarta vez sua pegajosa língua de sapo. "E eu achei que não podia chegar mais em baixo." Harry sentiu sua face ficando vermelha quando abaixou para pegar a língua que parara debaixo de sua mesa, mas decidiu que uma tirada não valia perder um dia em Hogsmeade para ficar em detenção com Snape. Além disso, faltavam apenas cinco minutos para acabar a aula; logo estaria livre para ir.

"Oh, e Potter," Snape adicionou de repente, quase quando já estava se virando para sair.

"O quê?" Harry perguntou um tanto rude, sem se conter.

"Temperamento. Creio que são cinco pontos a menos." Snape disse, sorrindo malvadamente. "O diretor deseja falar com você quando a aula acabar."

"Ótimo."

Por sorte, a aula acabou cedo. Harry, ainda irritado, pegou sua mochila e saiu antes que Snape pudesse dizer algo mais; Ron lhe dirigiu um olhar inquisidor, mas Harry balançou a cabeça e acenou antes de fazer seu caminho até as gárgulas.

Quando chegou, Harry lembrou que não fazia idéia da senha. Estava a ponto de começar a enumerar todos os doces bruxos que conhecia quando a gárgula se moveu, revelando a escada atrás dela. Harry piscou.

"Er... obrigado" ele disse à gárgula incero, e estava quase subindo quando ouviu alguém descendo apressadamente. Ele pulou fora do caminho no momento que a professora McGonagall emergiu da escadaria parecendo um tanto vermelha.

"Oh, Potter, bem, bem! O diretor verá você agora." Ela disse apressadamente, direcionando às escadas. Harry não podia realmente recusar, e justamente quando estava prestes a perguntar se ela estava bem, a escada começou a rodar, levando-o para a sala do diretor. A última coisa que viu foi McGonagall balançando a cabeça e coçando a parte superior do nariz enquanto se afastava, parecendo nervosa.

Harry bateu de leve na porta do diretor.

"Você pode entrar, Harry" veio a resposta de dentro, e Harry entrou silenciosamente, acenando respeitosamente para Fawkes, que cantou uma nota baixa em resposta.

Dumbledore estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, suas mãos sobre ela, parecendo imponente em suas vestes de um violeta escuro. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas que não alcançava seus olhos, enquanto acenava para que Harry se sentasse na cadeira à sua frente.

"Harry. Tenho certeza que você está imaginando por que eu o chamei aqui." Ele começou.

"Sim senhor" Harry respondeu baixo, sentando-se na beirada da cadeira. Dumbledore riu do nervosismo dele.

"Não precisa se preocupar; você não está em encrenca." Harry relaxou na cadeira e Dumbledore pareceu satisfeito e continuou "Professor Snape conseguiu para nós novas informações sobre Lord Voldemort e seus planos. Já informei a professora McGonagall das mudanças, e agora é hora de você saber". Harry concordou e não disse nada, observando o diretor com cuidado. Dumbledore parou e respirou fundo, como que se preparando para algo extremamente difícil.

"Lord Voldemort decidiu – por agora – deixar de lado sua busca para te matar, Harry." Ele disse. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

"Mas por que –"

Dumbledore ergueu uma mão para impedir qualquer questionamento.

"Não ainda. Permita-me treminar primeiro." Ele parou para ter certeza que Harry não interromperia e agradeceu "Obrigado. Como eu disse, Voldemort não está mais tentando te matar. Ao invés disso, de acordo com dois comensais da morte que falaram com professor Snape dois dias atrás, ele desviou sua atenção para reunir mais seguidores. Para isso, ele precisa primeiro ganhar a confiança entre as espécies inimigas naturais dos bruxos. Isso inclui – como você já sabe – os dementadores, gigantes, e a maioria dos lobisomens e vampiros.

"Agora Harry, a Ordem possui dois emissários que falam com esses dois últimos – um com os lobisomens e um com os vampiros. Professor Snape acabou de me informar que Voldemort está atrás desses dois membros da Ordem, um dos quais é Remus Lupin."

"Então... Lupin está em perigo?" Harry perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Dumbledore suspirou.

"Sim, e não. Remus não tem falado com outros lobisomens há algum tempo já, então Voldemort pode não saber que ele é quem estava tentando persuadi-los à nossa causa. Tenho certeza que ele tem suspeitas, mas não provas sólidas ainda." o diretor disse com um pequeno sorriso. Harry mordeu os lábios pensativamente, sentando novamente na ponta da cadeira. Então se Voldemort estava atrás de Lupin... então não estaria atrás do emissário vampiro também?

"E o que está falando com os vampiros? Quem é?" perguntou finalmente. Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam atrás de seus óculos de meia-lua.

"Isso é informação confidencial. Receio que não posso dizer seu nome, mesmo para você. Não ainda." Adicionou misteriosamente, o sorriso finalmente de volta em sua face. Harry ficou intrigado, mas não discutiu.

"Agora" Dumbledore disse, ficando em pé "Creio que seja quase hora do jantar, e estaremos atrasados." Harry levantou também, ainda fervendo de perguntas que ele teve que apenas engolir.

Quando estava prestes a sair da sala entretanto, Dumbledore chamou-o.

"E mais uma coisa." Harry parou, mão no puxador da porta, e virou-se para encarar o diretor novamente. "Não se preocupe demais. Se algo acontecer, você será o primeiro a saber." Harry concordou com a cabeça, deu 'boa noite' ao diretor, e correu ao Salão Principal.

Enquanto comia seu jantar, sua mente revirava com a nova informação. Ele tinha um pressentimento que estaria com muitos pensamentos para dormir à noite, então por consideração aos seus amigos não diria nada para eles; pelo menos não ainda.

Afinal, eles tinham o dia seguinte inteiro juntos, em Hogsmeade.

E isso é tudo!! Próximo capítulo vem mais rápido se eu receber reviews


End file.
